The Look
by el Cierto
Summary: ONE-SHOT. FOR GIST. There's something in Gaara's look that Ino couldn't figure out what is it actually. Let the two discover their feeling in the wind of spring moments... AU. OOC. GAJE. ABAL. :D


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, this fict (c) el Cierto**

AU. OOC. GAJE. T+ (SEMI-M) _rated_

SPECIAL FOR GIST [Gaara Ino Spring's Tale]

.

_Stephron kissed me in the spring_

_Robin in the fall_

_But Collin only looked at me_

_and never kissed me at all_

_Strephon's kiss was last in jest_

_Robin's lost in play_

_But the kiss in Colin's eyes_

_haunts me night and day_

.

.

_Yamanaka Ino memiliki segalanya. Atau katakanlah, hampir._

_Dengan wajah cantik di atas rata-rata, tubuh proporsional, kekayaan yang melimpah, kecerdasan yang lumayan tinggi dan tingkat popularitas yang sedang mencuat naik, apalagi yang kurang darinya?_

_Cinta? Sepertinya tidak. Karena bagi Ino menapatkan orang yang mencintainya bukan hal yang sulit. Bahkan sejak ia belum menjadi bintang terkenal sekalipun._

_Ketika masih SMU, Ino menjalin hubungan dengan pangeran sekolah yang tak kalah populer dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Keduanya begitu serasi menjadi satu pasangan muda-mudi, tapi nyatanya hubungan mereka tak bertahan lama. Ino pun sempat menjalani masa sendiri selama beberapa bulan sebelum kemudian publik membongkar jalinan asmara barunya dengan putra Hyuuga, yaitu Hyuuga Neji._

_Sepertinya Ino memang penakhluk cowok-cowok stoic. Buktinya selepas dari Sasuke yang notabene terkenal dingin, ia berpacaran dengan Neji yang tingkat sikap dinginnya sebanding dengan Sasuke._

_Hubungan Ino dan Neji terus bertahan hingga kini. Dan Ino sepertinya bahagia dengan hubungannya itu. Benarkah demikian? Hanya Ino dan orang-orang terdekatnya yang tahu._

Di sebuah pagi, di awal musim semi yang indah, ketika salju telah menyingkir dengan sempurna dan membiarkan hijau rerumputan kembali di tanah-tanah lapang dan permukaan taman. Semakin nyaman dengan bergantinya angin dingin menjadi angin yang semilir dan menyejukkan.

KRIIIIIINGGGG!

Bunyi jam weker berbentuk kuncup tulip milik Ino berdering sangat nyaring, seolah meneriaki sang pemilik untuk segera bangun dan meninggalkan kemalasannya bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya.

Dengan cekatan tangan Ino yang panjang dan berjemari lentik itu segera meraih weker berwarna ungu tersebut dan segera menggeser tuas kecilnya ke arah _off_, sehingga berakhirlah bunyi weker cantik itu.

Tetapi Ino tidak lantas bangun. Gadis pirang itu kembali menarik selimut hingga kepalanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya seolah tidak sadar bahwa aktivitas rutinnya sebagai bintang yang lagi naik daun sedang menunggunya.

_Mijika ni arumono  
>Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to<br>Amari ni chikasugite  
>Miushinatteshimaisou<em>

Baru saja Ino mulai terlelap kembali ketika mendadak hp-nya berdering nyaring. Dengan malas sambil merutuki dirinya yang lupa membuat modus _silent_ untuk benda selebar telapak tangannya itu dia pun meraihnya dan melirik ke layar untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menelponnya pagi-pagi begitu.

"Oh, Gaara? Ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil menguap. Yang menelponnya ternyata Sabaku Gaara, manajernya. Orang yang mengurusi segala jadwal, kontrak, dan sebagainya sejak ia berstatus sebagai seorang artis. Ino sendiri kadang heran kenapa Gaara yang datar dan tidak ekspresif itu bisa jadi manajer.

"Sengaja membangunkanmu karena kuyakin kau pasti baru saja mematikan weker dan tidur lagi."

Ino mendecih. Gaara seolah punya mata kamera di kamarnya yang bisa mengetahui setiap gerak-geriknya. Tentu saja itu hanya perasaan Ino karena faktanya tak ada kamera atau penyadap atau apapun yang berfungsi untuk memata-matai di kamarnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo aku tidur lagi? Hari ini kan libur nasional," sahut Ino masih sambil mengucek mata kirinya.

"Iya. Tapi jangan lupa kalau kau punya jadwal pemotretan untuk rumah mode Modern Konoha Style, Ino." Suara Gaara tetap tenang dan datar seperti biasa.

Ino menguap. "Ohya... bagaimana aku bisa lupa ya. Baiklah tuan manajer yang terhormat, aku akan bersiap-siap. Jam berapa berangkat?"

"Satu jam lagi kau kujemput," jawab Gaara lalu menutup telponnya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar. "Ah! Dasar membosankan! Kerja... kerja! Tak tahu orang lagi pengin libur apa?" gerutunya sembari menuruni tempat tidur.

Dengan sedikit lebih cepat Ino melakukan acara mandi paginya. Lalu dengan lebih cepat pula ia berganti pakaian dan memakai make-up seperlunya. Toh nanti di lokasi pemotretan ia bakal dipermak lagi. Jadi, sebenarnya ia memang bisa saja tak memakai make-up.

Ino baru saja merasakan kesegaran tegukan pertama minuman _yogurt_ kesukaannya ketika pintu apartemennya berdentang.

Dengan agak kesal karena merasa acara makannya terganggu, Ino pun meletakkan gelasnya dan beranjak menuju pintu. Ia berpikir yang akan datang itu Gaara, manajernya yang sangat disiplin bin _ontime_ itu.

"Baru juga empat puluh menit. Kenapa sudah datang sih? Mengganggu saja!" gerundel Ino sambil memutar kenop pintu.

Gerutuan Ino berhenti dan segera berganti dengan sedikit terpana ketika ia mendapati sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mata _aquamarine_-nya sedikit melebar seolah tak percaya. "Neji? Kau?"

"Pagi, Hime. Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Hyuuga Neji menghadiahkan senyum patennya pada Ino yang nyata-nyata terkejut oleh kehadirannya.

"K-kau? Kapan pulang? Kenapa tak memberitahuku sih? Ah! Neji!" Selesai berkata demikian Ino pun segera menubruk tubuh tinggi Neji yang tegap itu dan memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya karena telah berpisah dengan sang kekasih selama hampir sebulan lamanya. Ya. Neji memang sempat ke luar negeri mengurusi bisnis perusahaan Hyuuga Enterprise yang dipimpinnya selama 4 minggu lebih.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanya Neji sambil melapaskan pelukan Ino dengan pelan lalu pria muda itu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Ino. Membuat ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Wajah Ino sedikit merona. "Tentu saja. Selama di sana kau susah sekali ditelpon. Kupikir kau sudah melupakan aku!" Ino pura-pura kesal, atau sebenarnya ia memang kesal karena selama Neji di luar negeri ia memang kesusahan menghubungi Neji. Apalagi dia sendiri juga cukup sibuk, jadi mereka sama sekali tidak saling kontak selama sebulan itu.

"Hmm, tapi aku juga susah menghubungimu, Hime. Kau sendiri luar biasa sibuk kan?" ucap Neji.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ino, pria muda berambut coklat kopi itu menutup jarak antara ia dan sang kekasih dengan sebuah ciuman yang sedikit kasar.

Ino agak kaget juga Neji tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti itu, apalagi saat ini keduanya masih di depan pintu jadi siapa saja bisa melihat mereka.

Tetapi Ino toh tak bisa menghindar. Dibiarkannya Neji memperdalam ciumannya sementara kedua lengan pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Ino merasa sedikit melayang karena Neji memang setengah mengangkat tubuhnya. Membuat ciuman mereka berdua semakin mendalam.

Sesaat mereka saling melepaskan diri sebelum kemudian Neji mencium Ino lagi. Pria muda itu seolah kelaparan. Dan Ino tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan tapi ia mulai tidak menyukai situasi antara ia dan Neji. Apalagi ketika dari sudut matanya ia seperti melihat sosok lain mendekat ke arah mereka.

Ino sontak mendorong dada bidang Neji hingga ciuman pria itu mau tak mau pun terlepas. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Ino untuk sedikit mundur dari Neji dan menoleh ke direksi dia sempat menangkap sosok orang lain tadi. Dan matanya sedikit mengerjap melihat beberapa meter darinya berdiri tak lain adalah manajernya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Kali ini pandangan Ino tepat ke arah mata _turquoise _Gaara. Dan sesuatu yang aneh terasa menyelusup di celah hatinya ketika ia merasakan tatapan Gaara itu. Tatapan yang sama, yang ia dapati dari Gaara ketika pria itu tak sengaja memergokinya sedang berciuman mesra dengan Sasuke di koridor sekolah dulu.

Ino tidak tahu arti tatapan itu. Gaara terlalu pandai mengendalikan dirinya dan Ino hanya bisa merasakan bahwa hatinya sedikit aneh dengan hal itu.

"Hai, Gaara!" sapa Neji, kaku dan jelas merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Gaara.

"Hai, Neji," balas Gaara datar. Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh pada Ino dan berkata. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Y-ya. Tapi biar kuhabiskan dulu sarapanku. Kau bisa menunggu kan? Neji, kau mau sarapan bersamaku?" Ino kembali menoleh pada kekasihnya.

Neji tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Ino. "Terima kasih, Hime. Tapi aku tahu kau terburu-buru," Neji melirik sekilas pada Gaara. "Sampai jumpa lagi nanti malam, OK?"

Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu, Neji.." Neji mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke wajah Ino dan mengecup bibir merah alami Ino sekilas lalu segera bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Melewati Gaara begitu saja.

"Gaara? Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Ino memecahkan suasana yang entah kenapa mendadak ia rasa canggung. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa sangat tidak nyaman jika dipergoki Gaara sedang berciuman dengan orang lain. Padahal ia sudah biasa berciuman dengan kekasihnya di depan umum sekalipun. Kadang ia bertanya, apa yang salah dengan Gaara? Kenapa tatapan mata _turquoise_-nya seolah membuat Ino merasa ada yang salah?

"Tidak perlu. Kau makan sendiri saja, dan cepatlah!" ucapan datar Gaara membuyarkan lamunan singkat Ino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino pun segera menuju ruang makan tempat ia meninggalkan sarapannya tadi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Ino sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi ia dan Gaara pun berangkat.

Seperti biasa Gaara juga merangkap sebagai supir Ino. Dan kali ini perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretan berlangsung hening. Beda dengan biasanya dimana Ino suka berceloteh riang atau mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang membuat ramai suasana. Masalahnya karena Ino masih merasa canggung oleh kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya di depan apartemennya itu. Dan perasaannya saja atau bukan tapi sikap Gaara menjadi jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Gaara? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" akhirnya Ino tidak betah juga berdiam diri.

"Hnn..." sahut Gaara singkat. Fokusnya penuh kepada kemudinya meskipun jalanan Konoha belum terlalu ramai karena hari yang masih pagi.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sedang punya masalah. Apa ini tentang Matsuri lagi?" Ino menyebut satu nama gadis yang ia tahu sangat tergila-gila pada Gaara namun tak diacuhkan oleh pemuda bertanda lahir kanji 'ai' di kening itu.

"Tidak," sahut Gaara tetap singkat, masih sepenuhnya fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau agak aneh pagi ini?" Gaara tidak langsung menjawab.

Perlahan mobil memelan dan berhenti. Ternyata lampu merah sehingga mereka pun harus berhenti. Saat itulah Gaara menoleh dan menatap Ino lekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Gaara dengan nada sedikit ditekan. Dan Ino hanya bisa terkesiap saat mendapati ekspresi Gaara saat mengatakannya. Tetapi, tetap saja Ino tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetapi kalau kau mau cerita masalahmu, aku dengan senang hati mau jadi pendengar, Gaara. Kau tahu kan? Kau ini bukan hanya manajerku, tapi sahabatku juga," ujar Ino sambil mengelus lengan Gaara.

Gaara hanya menatap nanar tangan Ino yang sekilas membelai lengannya sebelum kemudian ia kembali menstarter mobil.

Perjalanan pun berlanjut dalam keheningan. Ino kini lebih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan pinggir jalan yang ia lewati. Biasanya dengan begitu ia merasa lebih baik. Menyaksikan bagaimana pohon-pohon di tepi jalan itu seolah berkejaran.

Tetapi tidak. Ino masih merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dan ia sungguh tidak tahu apa itu dan mengapa begitu.

Untungla akhirnya mereka sampai juga di lokasi pemotretan, sehingga dengan begitu pikiran Ino kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Setelah didandani Ino ternyata tak langsung dipotret karena fotografernya mengatakan kalau ia harus menunggu kedatangan model pria yang menjadi pasangannya di iklan itu.

Menunggu. Ino benci itu. Yah, salah satu alasan ia dulu putus dengan Sasuke adalah karena cowok itu juga sering membuatnya menunggu. Sudah begitu, Sasuke tidak pernah meminta maaf meskipun ia salah.

Ino menghela napas sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya ke atas kursi terdekat.

"Gaara?" Ino segera berdiri begitu mendapati Gaara berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda. Setelan tuksedo yang selaras dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Ino. Hal yang tentu saja membuat Ino heran. Tetapi tak ia pungkiri, Gaara sangat tampan dalam balutan tuksedo putih gading itu.

"Kau kenapa berganti pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Ino kemudian setelah Gaara lebih dekat depannya.

"Model prianya tidak bisa datang. Dan sebagai gantinya aku diminta produser menggantikannya," jawab Gaara yang sukses membuat Ino membelalak tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Wah! Kalau begitu ayo, Gaara-kun!" dengan semangat Ino menarik lengan Gaara dan menyeret pemuda itu menuju fotografer.

"Waw! Kalian berdua tampak sangat serasi. Tahu begini harusnya dari awal kalian langsung _take_ aja yah?" komentar fotografer ketika Ino dan Gaara sampai di depannya.

"Oke. Sekarang kalian ikuti instruksiku. Kalian berdua ke sana!" fotografer itu segera memulai pekerjaannya, menunjukkan sebuah tempat dekat batu besar dan pohon-pohon hijau yang asri sebagai latarnya.

Gaara menuntun Ino menuju tempat itu.

"Oke? Kalian siap?" Ino dan Gaara mengangguk bersamaan. "Jadi, Gaara kau berekspresilah seolah kau baru melihat Ino. Tataplah Ino yang lewat di depanmu dengan tatapan seperti seorang yang jatuh cinta tetapi tetap menampilkan kesan elegan seorang pria berkelas. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"OK. Kuhitung mundur.. 3... 2... 1 _Action_!"

Ino berjalan anggun dan Gaara yang berdiri di dekat batu menatap padanya sesuai dengan yang diinstruksikan fotografer.

Dan begitulah seterusnya sampai pada pemotretan terakhir semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari dua jam menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan fotografer tampak puas.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu Ino ini sudah menjadi pacar Hyuuga Neji, aku pasti akan mengira kalian berdua pasangan kekasih, hahaha... oke. _Good job guys_!" ujar fotografer itu dengan riangnya.

Ino hanya bisa tertawa saja menanggapinya. Ia sendiri cukup heran karena ternyata Gaara cukup bisa ekspresif di depan kamera. Padahal ia pikir Gaara akan kesulitan pemotretan dengannya. Secara Gaara lebih banyak begerak di dunia belakang panggung.

Sementara itu Gaara sudah lebih dulu ke ruang ganti dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Ekspresinya kembali datar dan sulit terbaca.

Setelah Ino juga berganti pakaian dan beberapa hal sudah diurus seperti transfer honor ke rekening Ino juga barang-barang Ino sudah diberesi, Gaara pun segera membawa Ino meninggalkan lokasi.

Saat itu waktu sudah menjelang makan siang. Dan Ino cukup merasa lapar karena saat sarapan tadi ia hanya minum _yogurt_ dan selembar roti tawar.

"Gaara, aku lapar nih. Kita mampir makan dulu yah?"

"Boleh.."

"Kau kok tampak tidak senang begitu? Apa kau tidak senang karena tadi melakukan pemotretan bersamaku?" mau tak mau Ino jadi kesal juga karena sikap Gaara yang terus dingin itu.

"..."

"Gaara! Hentikan!" tiba-tiba Ino berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hentikan mobilnya!"

"?" Meski merasa heran toh Gaara menuruti juga permintaan Ino itu. Mobil perlahan meminggir sebelum kemudian benar-benar berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon besar di tepi jalanan yang agak lengang.

Dengan segera Ino keluar dan membanting pintu mobil saat menutupnya.

Gaara tak mengatakan apapun namun ia mengikuti gerak langkah Ino.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

Ino menoleh sekilas lalu dia mendekat pada Gaara. "Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu? Sikapmu dari tadi aneh sekali tahu? Kau kenapa sih? Marah padaku? Kalau ya, katakan! Katakan apa hal yang membuatmu marah padaku! Kita sudah lama kenal tapi kau terasa begitu asing hari ini. Menyebalkan tahu!"

Bahu Ino sedikit bergetar ketika ia menumpahkan seluruh uneg-uneg yang ia tahan sejak pagi itu.

Gaara terdiam. Ditatapnya gadis pirang di hadapannya itu. Mata _turquoise_-nya yang jernih dan dalam itu seolah membor ke mata _aquamarine_ Ino. Begitu intens tatapan Gaara kali ini hingga Ino pun hanya bisa terpaku diam.

"Maaf..."

Kata itu sukses membuat Ino tersentak dari keterpakuannya. "Maaf? Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

Gaara tersenyum samar, seperti sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku seharusnya mengatakan ini lebih awal, Ino. Tapi... Yah, intinya aku minta maaf karena mulai hari ini, aku tidak akan lagi jadi manajermu."

Ino tercekat. Pupilnya melebar. Terkejut oleh kata-kata yang diucapkan Gaara. "K-kau? K-kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, Ino. Hanya saja... aku merasa aku tidak cocok terus berada di posisi ini."

"Iya! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba, Gaara?"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Gaara! Aku benci! Kupikir kau sahabatku! Tapi..." Ino terduduk begitu saja di rerumputan tampa memperdulikan bahwa pakaiannya bisa saja kotor oleh debu-debu jalanan di bawahnya.

Gaara pun berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Dicengkramnya kedua pundak Ino dengan lembut.

"Ino... aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Ino mendongak dan mendapati Gaara begitu dekat dengannya. Pertama kalinya ia sedekat ini dengan Gaara. Tentu saja pose dalam pemotretan tidak dihitung karena itu hanya akting.

Mata Gaara yang dalam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Ino sulit lukiskan bagaimana. Yang ia tahu hanyalah debaran jantungnya yang mendadak berpacu kencang. Mungkinkah karena tatapan Gaara itu, Ino masih tidak tahu.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam yang sulit diungkapkan. Mereka seolah berada di bagian dunia lain yang ada mereka berdua saja. Ino tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu. Rasa di hatinya ini, terasa berbeda, bahkan dibanding saat ia dengan Neji atau Sasuke dulu pun, tidak sampai seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba hp Gaara berdering. Dengan segera pemuda itu pun bangkit dan mengangkat telponnya sembari berjalan menjauh dari Ino yang tertunduk.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika Gaara selesai telepon, Ino sudah kembali berdiri dan lebih tenang. "Kita jadi makan siang?"

Ino menggeleng. Ia sudah tidak merasa lapar. Dan Gaara juga tidak bersusah payah menanyakan kenapa sehingga keduanya pun segera kembali ke apartemen Ino.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak hari terakhir Ino melihat Gaara. Kini Ino sudah harus membiasakan dirinya untuk tidak mendapati wajah _stoic_ Gaara setiap saat ia menuju lokasi syuting atau pemotretan. Tak lagi mendengar suara datarnya membangunkannya di pagi hari. Tak mendapati ekspresinya yang datar saat menunggunya. Dan yang paling terasa, mungkin adalah tatapan mata indah sewarna _turquoise _ itu tak lagi didapatinya.

Dan selama seminggu itu pula Ino menolak beberapa tawaran pekerjaan yang datang. Bukan karena ia belum punya manajer pengganti Gaara. Karena kalau ia mau, ia bisa meminta bantuan sahabatnya Sakura atau Tenten untuk membantunya. Tetapi masalahnya adalah ia kehilangan _mood_-nya. Bahkan ia juga menghindari untuk kencan dengan Neji .

Ino tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi begitu. Malas menghadapi orang-orang. Malas menghadapi kilatan-kilatan kamera dan gemerlap lampu pesta. Malas melakukan apapun. Ia seolah kehilangan semangat.

...

Sore itu Ino sudah akan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya kalau saja ia tidak mendapati kenyataan bahwa bahan makanan di kulkasnya habis. Dan hal itu tentu saja memaksanya untuk keluar pada akhirnya kalau ia masih mau bertahan hidup. Oke. Ini berlebihan, tapi setidaknya jika tidak ingin perutnya keroncongan toh Ino harus keluar, ke supermarket.

Dengan berpakaian simpel, celana jeans dan _hoodie-shirt_ lengan panjang yang longgar plus _sunglasses_ dan _headset_ ungunya, Ino pun keluar dari apartemennya. Ia harus berpakaian seperti itu kalau tidak mau diperhatikan publik karena bagaimanapun banyak orang yang mengenalnya dikarenakan statusnya yang seorang artis.

Kali ini Ino tidak menggunakan mobil mini miliknya. Gadis itu lebih memilih naik bus untuk menuju supermarket langganannya. Lagipula, Ino tiba-tiba merasa bahwa naik bus mungkin akan mampu memberikan hawa baru baginya yang sedang suntuk itu. Sekalian ia juga bisa jalan-jalan.

Dan begitulah Ino menikmati perjalanan naik busnya menuju supermarket. Mengedarkan pandang ke setiap pinggir jalan yang dilaluinya.

Begitu turun dari bus, Ino bukannya langsung menuju supermarket malah menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya itu dengan melangkah pelan-pelan menyusuri trotoar kawasan perbelanjaan yang saat itu tidak begitu ramai. Waktu memang belum jam pulang kerja, jadi wajar jika suasananya belum seramai biasanya. Juga karena hari itu bukan hari libur.

Ketika Ino melewati sebuah kafe Prancis, langkahnya terhenti. Ia bukannya takjub oleh dekorasi kafe yang eksotis khas Eropa klasik itu, tapi karena ia terpana pada dua sosok yang tampak duduk saling berhadapan dalam satu meja. Kedua orang itu.

Ino sampai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali setelah ia melepaskan _sunglasses_-nya. Setelah yakin bahwa ia tak salah lihat, ia pun kembali memakaiaksesoris mata itu dan melangkah cepat memasuki kafe, langsung menuju meja di mana dua orang itu tampak saling berpegangan tangan mesra.

"Hai, Neji, Tenten!" sapa Ino ramah dan tenang. Padahal pemandangan di hadapannya harusnya membuatnya panas.

Neji yang semula memegang tangan Tenten sontak menarik tangannya dari tangan gadis itu. Pria muda itu tampak kaget dengan kemunculan Ino yang tiba-tiba. Sementara Tenten tampak salah tingkah.

"Ino?" ucap keduanya berbarengan.

" Ya, ini aku. Jadi, kalian berdua... _dating_, eh?"

"Ino, aku bisa jelaskan..." kata-kata Tenten terputus karena Neji segera berdiri dan menukasnya.

"Tidak, Tenten. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino." Lalu Neji menatap Ino yang masih menunjukkan reaksi wajar. Gadis itu tak nampak cemburu. Ino sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak cemburu melihat Neji dan Tenten. Ia hanya merasa sedikit kaget dan marah karena merasa dibohongi, itu saja.

"Jadi, benar, Ino, aku dan Tenten, kami memang memiliki hubungan khusus. Maaf, tapi aku rasa dialah yang sebenarnya kusayangi. Kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat."

Kemarahan Ino sontak merayap naik demi didengarnya hal itu terucap dari mulut Neji. Kalau mulanya ia bisa tampak santai saja, kini wajahnya memerah. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Giginya bergemeletuk. Perlu tenaga ekstra bagi Ino untuk tidak meledak. Bagaimanapun ia mengingat Tenten adalah sahabatnya.

Sahabat. _Cih!_ Ia memaki dalam hati.

"Hmm, begitu yah? Bagus sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kalian menyembunyikan semua ini? Dan kau Tenten, bagaimana mungkin kau... padahal kupikir kau sahabatku... aaarrgh.."

Tenten menunduk tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

Neji kembali angkat bicara. "Maaf Ino, tapi inilah faktanya. Kami sudah lama berhubungan, tapi untuk menjaga perasaanmu, Tenten tidak mau aku jujur padamu. Tapi hari ini, _well_, yah kau tahu semuanya. Lagipula jikapun kau tidak melihat kami, aku juga sudah mau jujur padamu sejak minggu lalu. Tapi selama lebih dari seminggu ini kau terus menghindariku tanpa alasan jelas. Jadi, begitulah. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti."

Ino terdiam sesaat. Ditatapnya Tenten yang menunduk, lalu ditatapnya lagi Neji dengan tatapan jijik. Rasanya ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Neji menciumnya dengan lapar seminggu sebelumnya dan kini ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan semua itu. Ino hanya bisa mencibir sinis.

"Yah. Aku mengerti. Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan? Semoga kalian berbahagia. Permisi!"

Ino segera berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh lagi apalagi memperdulikan teriakan Tenten.

Langkah Ino bergerak lebih cepat menyusuri jalanan yang kini mulai ramai. Langkah cepatnya perlahan berubah menjadi gerak lari seirama angin yang berhembus semilir menghembus memainkan ujung-ujung poninya.

Lampu-lampu toko mulai dinyalakan dan jalanan mulai bertambah ramai, tetapi Ino terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang.

Gadis itu terus berlari hingga ia berhenti karena kelelahan. Dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia sudah sangat jauh dari tempat semula ia turun dari bus. Napasnya tersengal-sengal sementara ia mulai mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya.

Mata _aquamarine_-nya membelalak ketika membaca nama gedung menjulang di hadapannya.

Royal Kaze Apartment.

Apartemen tempat Gaara tinggal.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ino pun segera memasuki gedung itu lalu memasuki lift yang membawanya naik ke lantai 19 tempat apartemen Gaara berada.

Begitu pintu lift kembali membuka, Ino bergegas keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju apartemen Gaara. Tangannya segera terulur memencet bel pintu begitu ia sampai di depan pintu bernomor 191.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk menunggu sebelum kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Gaa-... kau? Kau siapa?" Ino yang sudah akan menyapa Gaara mendadak menghentikan ucapannya dan malah melontarkan tanya karena terkejut mendapati sosok perempuan pirang berkuncir empat yang membukakan pintu dan bukannya Gaara.

"Aku Temari, dan kau pasti Ino," kata perempuan yang mengaku bernama Temari itu dengan senyum samar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Dan siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa di apartemen Gaara?" cerocos Ino.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, sebaiknya kau masuk. Yuk," Temari menarik Ino masuk. Dan Ino hanya bisa menurut.

"Jadi, ceritakan semuanya! Juga di mana Gaara?" kata Ino begitu mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu.

Temari hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku tidak lihat fotomu yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit di sini, mungkin aku tak akan percaya kau ini Yamanaka Ino. Sungguh sulit percaya adikku itu bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu, Ino.."

Ino membeliak. "Apa maksudmu? Fotoku di sini? Adikmu? Gaara adikmu? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'orang sepertiku' eh?"

"Haha, kau lucu juga. Yah, aku memang kakak Gaara. Kakak sulungnya. Dan mengenai fotomu, ayo kutunjukkan padamu sesuatu."

Lagi-lagi Temari sudah meraih pergelangan tangan Ino dan menariknya begitu saja memasuki sebuah ruangan yang Ino tahu itu adalah kamar Gaara.

Gelap, adalah kesan pertama yang Ino dapat begitu Temari mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Namun tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ino untuk mengetahui seperti apa wujud kamar itu karena sekejap kemudian ruang itu sudah benderang begitu Temari telah menekan tombol lampu.

Dan saat itulah Ino terpana. Sebuah potret besar bergambar dirinya terpampang di dinding yang menghadap pintu. Lalu ketika ia menoleh ke sisi lain dinding, ia juga mendapati potret dirinya. Jadi, ada empat potret besar dirinya di kamar Gaara.

Ini...

Ino hanya bisa tercekat. Mengapa Gaara menaruh gambarnya di kamarnya? Apa mungkin Gaara... menyukainya?

"Yah, Ino. Adikku, dia menyukaimu. Tidak. Lebih dari itu, dia mencintaimu, Ino." Seolah menjawab keheranan di benak Ino, Temari berkata sambil memegang pundak gadis pirang dengan rambut tergelung tinggi itu.

"T-tapi... Ini..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti kaget. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Karena itu pulalah Gaara meminta Ayah untuk menjadi manajermu ketika ia tahu kau masuk dalam PH milik Ayah. Meski dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun, tapi aku yakin dia sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, sejak kalian SMU... Aku tak pernah melihatnya memperhatikan wanita lain selain dirimu, Ino. Tetapi sayang sekali, adikku itu harus patah hati karena gadis yang dicintainya tak pernah menyadari perasaannya."

Dada Ino bergemuruh mendengar semua penuturan Temari. Lututnya bergetar. Dan dirasakannya matanya memanas. Ia seperti dihunjam oleh tombak yang sangat tajam. Tepat ke arah jantungnya. Ino merasa sesak.

"Tetapi Gaara tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya padaku. Bagaimana aku tahu?" suara Ino terdengar serak.

"Dia tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri, Ino. Atau karena dia merasa kau tak punya rasa padanya jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah melihatmu. Andai saja kau tahu bagaimana dia ketika dia mendapati berita tentang hubunganmu dengan Uchiha yang diekspos media itu. Ia sudah hampir mundur untuk menjadi manajermu. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tetap bertahan. Lalu ia merasa punya harapan saat kau putus dengan Sasuke. Tapi sayang ia kalah cepat. Kau lebih memilih Hyuuga. Dan kini, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia menyerah, Ino. Karena itu ia pergi darimu, dari Konoha."

"Gaara bodoh! Pengecut! Harusnya kalau dia menyukaiku, dia tidak menyerah. Mana aku tahu kalau dia tak pernah katakan?" Kali Ino sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia tergugu.

Temari mendekat dan merengkuh Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Ino membasahi pundaknya.

"Kalau Gaara mengatakannya padamu, apa kau akan memberinya kesempatan, Ino?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Gadis itu masih terisak dan Temari pun dengan sabar membiarkannya menangis sebelum kemudian membiarkan Ino melepaskan diri.

"Jadi, di mana Gaara sekarang, Temari-san?"

Suna bukan kota yang memiliki pohon Sakura sebanyak Konoha. Musim semi di kota ini juga tak seindah di kota itu. Tetapi sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku bagi bagi Gaara dan Ino.

Takdir akan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa di manapun mereka berada, pada musim apapun, dalam kondisi apapun, jika satu hal itu ada, maka semuanya akan terasa indah.

Apakah satu hal itu? Baiknya kita melihat saja bagaimana Tuhan menggerakkan pena kehidupan, menuliskan satu hal itu hadir di antara keduanya.

...

"Ino?" Gaara tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika didapatinya sosok semampai Ino berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Ya, ini aku. Kaget bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini ya?" tanya Ino dengan sudut bibir terangkat sedikit.

"Tidak juga. Temari kan yang mengatakan semua padamu?"

"Nah, kau tahu. Jadi?"

Gaara mengerutkan kedua alis nyaris tak terlihatnya. "Jadi?"

"Iya Gaara! Jadi, apa benar semua yang dikatakan Temari-neesan?"

Gaara tampaknya terkejut dengan cara Ino memanggil kakak perempuannya itu. Ia saja yang notabene adik kandungnya saja tak pernah menyebut kakaknya itu dengan _oneesan_.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan olehnya?" Gaara mendekat.

"Banyak. Dan aku rasa kau sudah tahu kok. Jadi bagaimana?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Uh! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Ya itu kau in-hmmph..." kata-kata Ino terhenti karena satu telunjuk Gaara tahu-tahu sudah berada di bibirnya. Membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Gaara tersenyum. Senyumnya kali ini penuh dan utuh dan itulah senyum paling indah yang pernah Ino lihat dari seorang Sabaku Gaara. Wajah tampan itu kini begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan Ino bisa merasakan hangat napas Gaara menghembus menerpa wajahnya.

Jantung Ino berdebar kencang. Sangat kencang hingga Ino merasa seluruh darahnya terkumpul di wajah. Pasti mukanya merah sekali sekarang.

Dan saat Ino lebih memilih untuk menatap mata Gaara, ia mendapati mata itu bersinar lembut padanya. Begitu jernih dan tulus. Menggetarkannya.

Ketika wajah Gaara kian mendekat, Ino pun memejamkan matanya.

Cup.

Ino merasakan hangat di puncak keningnya. Matanya membuka, menatap Gaara dengan sedikit heran karena dipikirnya Gaara akan menciumnya di bibir. Dan entah kenapa Ino sedikit kecewa.

"_I love you, Yamanaka Ino,_" ucap Gaara dengan senyumnya yang masih utuh.

Ino benar-benar terpana kali ini. Jantungnya seolah mau melompat keluar demi didengarnya tiga kata sakral itu. Dan apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain membalas kata-kata menakjubkan itu dengan senyuman terindahnya.

Ino benar-benar bahagia kali ini. Ketika tangannya dan tangan Gaara saling bertautan ia merasa ia akan menjalin hubungan yang sebenar-benarnya. Hubungan yang akan membawanya pada cinta yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Kini ia juga tahu mengapa ia merasa tatapan Gaara aneh. Mengapa ia tak nyaman ketika berciuman dengan orang lain di depan Gaara. Itu karena dalam tatapan Gaara itu ada cinta. Yang lebih dalam dan bermakna melebihi ciuman yang pernah didapatnya dari siapapun itu. Dan untungnya ia belum terlambat menyadarinya.

_Terima kasih, Tuhan_. Ino bersyukur. Dan tentu ia tidak tahu kalau dalam hatinya, Gaara juga berucap hal yang sama.

**^^ OWARI ^^**

A/N: author nulis ini karena terinspirasi oleh puisi "The Look" karya Sara Teasdale di atas. Maaf kalao nggak nyambung sama sekali dengan cerita. Hehe...


End file.
